chasers_boundary_of_the_crimson_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cole Hale
"I'm here for only here for Reiko." '- line.' Appearance Cole stands at the height of 6'2, with dark skin, and cool green irises, with a squared shape face with mature, handsome, masculine facial features, he has long snow white hair that stops at his neck and sometimes gets into his eyes calm green eyes, along with matching colored eyebrows. Cole has a slim but muscular mesomorph build with visible muscles. Cole wears a slate grey turtleneck sweater, with a thigh length navy blue zip up trench coat, on his legs he wears a pair of hunter green cargo pants with visible stitches in certain areas, around his waist is a brown belt to hold up his pants, tied tightly around his feet are new looking black sneakers that come up to mid ankles, keeping his hands warm and protected are a pair of dark brown tough leather operator gloves. Personality Cole is almost an unnaturally calm being almost letting nothing bother him, Cole also does not care for certain personal things that many find important like several thousand pairs of shoes or a computer, Cole can be very creative and cunning in battle and when he fights he fights relentlessly and with unforgiving brutality. Another way to describe Cole would be calm under pressure, and smooth in a rough situation, he has a strong bond with the Asamiya Clan and is willing to do whatever he can to aid them. But he isn't a prude and always a serious person, Cole does smile and seem happy, and at most cracks jokes at times about the moment and about his companions but nothing to ever put them down and make them feel bad about themselves. Cole suffers from the, does what he believes is the right thing syndrome, but doesn't like being played as a fool by other people who think their more intelligent than him or better than him. Background All Cole remembers is that he was a young guy that was confident in his skills and abilities and grew a large ego from because of it, he soon began to learn secrets of the Russian government and in the end led to a science group and the government making him disappear as if he never existed. The government didn't try to kill him but conducted several experiments on him and never let him see the light of Day, after an experiment called chernaya krov'(Black Blood) everything else goes hazy and Cole cannot recall how he escaped or why the government isn't tracking him down on a black list. When Cole found himself on a flight going to Japan, the plane crashed landed and Cole was pulled out of the plane thousands of feet in the air, he hit the ground hard and suffered massive injuries, but luckily he was near the Asamiya Clan's home and on the luck just increased as the clan aided him to help him get better from his injuries and in the end the man began to offer his services to the clan to help them for what they did for him. They assigned him to be Reiko's partner in crime and protector of sorts, in the time he spent with her, Cole did his best to teach Reiko how to defend herself and taught her how to drive without braking his neck or getting severely injured by her driving at first, but over time she got better, and in the end of it all he taught her how to speak Russian fluently. Powers Shape shifting: Cole's black blood allows him to change his outward form, but he isn't able to change height or mimic voices Superhuman strength: Cole is able to lift over 999lbs without breaking a single sweat. Superhuman Agility: Cole can operate on the same level as an acrobat, but lacks super flexibility to go with his agility Superhuman senses: Cole has senses on another level than a normal human's, he's able to sense another person's presences from outside of a complex and follow the smell of them for miles like blood hound, he's also able to feel when another person is standing behind of him. Superhuman durability: Cole is able to take more damage than a regular human being, he's able to keep himself physically together when he takes large amounts of damage from his attackers or attacker. Skills -Master marksmen -martial arts intuition -Expert Driver -Master of dynamic entry -Expert interrogator -Master tracker and scout -Speaks Fluent Russian Weapons -A collapsible crossbow -A FiveSeven pistol -Combat knife -Miniature pistol grenade launcher Equipment --Wrist mounted grapnel gun -Cellphone and Headset -A black triumph bonneville with a big sidecar Other Category:Characters